


Rainy Sunday

by Theta8



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fox Mulder Angst, I had a dream, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theta8/pseuds/Theta8
Summary: Fox stays the night and does lazy sunday morning things with Dana.





	Rainy Sunday

It’s still raining, the vestiges of the night before, pattering on the window. Dana lies beside him, warm and half asleep. His hand rests on her navel, where old Knicks t-shirt rides up her torso, away from her pajama pants. After a stormy night, they are both loath to leave the comfort of her bed.

     He came to her doorstep, soaking wet and lost in his own head again. The thought of returning to his own apartment, too empty and hollow to face. As he kisses her ear, Dana shifts in her sleep to nuzzle against him, and he can see a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. She knows he’s safe once again, anchored to her. His arm rests under her head, and she twines their fingers together, kissing his thumb. He couldn’t be more grateful for her this morning.

     As rain drips down the window, Fox’s fingers sleepily trail down her stomach, to her waist band, tracing the smooth muscles there, hoping for an invitation. She closes her eyes and arches her back, quietly asking for more. He presses a tender kiss to her neck as he slips below the waist band of her panties, tracing his finger along her hip bone as he savors her rich morning scent.

     “Fox,” she asks him, clutching his other hand to her tender mouth. “Go on,” She breaths and kisses the palm that caresses her cheek. His fingers reach down further under her panties until she curls into him and ask him to do it. He strokes her gently and slowly, almost lazily as she wakes up to the pleasure of his fingers and moves herself hips against him. He tangles his free hand gently in her red hair.

     They have all the time in the world, this lazy Sunday morning, and he just wants to lie there, while she moans and grows wet under his fingers, sliding between her as he smiles and kisses her neck. “Dana.” He breaths on her ear and presses on her sweet spot until she moves her hips eagerly, riding on his touch, gasping until her body is overwhelmed with the sensation.

     “Ah, Fox,” she moans into the pillow and goes limp in her arms. “Do you want a turn?” She ask him breathlessly, looking after his own desire. He pulls his hips away slightly, in case she can feel anything. He’s too worn out as of late to get aroused so quickly.

     “Nah.” He’s just glad to make her feel good this morning. He pulls his wet fingers from her pajamas and sits up to kiss her eager, sweet lips. The rain outside has finally slowed till the drip on the window is barely audible above her deep breaths.

     When she finally moves to get up, he clings to her, as if she’ll vanish when she’s not near him. He rolls into her spot as she slides her arm away from his hand. “Stay,” he mummers, but she’s already placing a kiss on his rough cheek and promising to be back in just a moment. If he had anymore energy, he might have just followed her like a puppy.

     He hears the water running in the bathroom and told himself how much he needed a shower. _Maybe after coffee._ Or maybe after another hour of sleep. It was the first time in weeks, wrapped around his partner, that he slept through the night. If he didn’t have a duty to the work, and Dana shaking him off, reminding him of her own duty, he might never let her go. But Mulder wasn’t destined for a peaceful life with her arms around him.

     Before he could fixate, her lips brushed his ear. “I’ll make breakfast when you wake up, Fox.” She kissed his cheek and tucked the covers back around him before she went about her morning. _Stay with me, Dana_. He rolled over to stare at the ceiling and listened to the last of the rain splash on the pavement as cars drove by below.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more. This was just a dream I had that stuck in my brain all day.


End file.
